


Bleu noir

by mitsuooka_yoko



Category: Kuroko no Basuke | Kuroko's Basketball
Genre: Alternate Universe - Detectives, M/M
Language: Русский
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-12-21
Updated: 2015-12-21
Packaged: 2018-05-08 05:47:15
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence
Chapters: 1
Words: 8,139
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/5485853
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/mitsuooka_yoko/pseuds/mitsuooka_yoko





	Bleu noir

***

\- Прошу позаботиться обо мне, - Дайки Аомине сделал поклон в полной тишине. Его новая начальница Араки взглядом указала на свободное место за столом. Как только Аомине сел за стол, она произнесла хорошо поставленным голосом:

\- Итак, вернемся к работе. Что мы имеем? 

\- Два трупа, - ответил парень, по виду одногодка Дайки, бойкий малый. - Обоим нанесена рана колющим предметом, предположительно ножом, на переходе станции метро голубой ветки.

\- Удалось установить личности?

\- Да. Первая жертва Лю Вей, - взгляд метнулся к стеклянной перегородке, на которой были прикреплены фотографии. - Работал в компании Кушуто. Кушуто занимается логистикой. Международными перевозками груза в том числе. 

\- Мы сделали запрос в китайское отделение Кушуто, чтобы выйти на родственников, а также в посольство Китая, - продолжил второй.

\- Что насчет коллег? 

\- Я сегодня собирался поговорить с его непосредственным начальником Тайске Отсубо, - ответил первый.

\- Хорошо. 

\- Ждем заключение от патологоанатома, - добавил второй.

\- Что со второй жертвой?

\- Вторая жертва - Фукуи Кенске. Работал в частной компании по производству игрушек Джокай. Джокай обращалось в компанию Кушуто.

\- Нам удалось связаться с его родственниками. Его мать сказала, что последнюю неделю перед убийством Кенске задерживался на работе. Я сегодня собирался побеседовать с его начальником. Также ждем заключение паталогоанатома.

Они говорили поочередно. Дайки даже не знал имен новых коллег. Араки отвлеклась на сигнал телефона.

-Да? Хорошо. Я вас поняла, - она отняла телефон от уха и все таким же прекрасно поставленным голосом произнесла. - У нас третий труп. На станции Кагуразака. 

\- Касамацу, Хаякава, Аомине, выезжайте на место, - так вот как этих двоих зовут. Дайки поморщился.

\- Есть, Араки-тайчо, - в один голос произнесли Касамацу и Хаякава. - За работу.

Они ушли, а Дайки остался. Все начали подниматься из-за стола и между собой переговариваться. До Аомине долетали их реплики:

\- Это тот самый, кто зарядил Накатани кулаком по лицу?

\- Ага, он самый.

\- Зачем его к нам перевели?

\- Ценный кадр, не выставлять же на улицу.

\- Мужик! Самому Накатани в рожу! Ха-ха-ха!

\- А за что он его так?

\- Из самой службы национальной безопасности и к нам, в убойный отдел.

\- Посчитал, что Накатани мешает операции и устранил помеху.

\- Ой, ха-ха, я сейчас живот надорву.

\- Накатани тот еще мудак.

\- Эй, не смей так говорить о руководстве.

\- Но он же не наше руководство.

\- Про нашего тайчо и не скажешь, что мудак.

\- Стерва.

\- Эй, ты! Потише. Если Араки услышит, мы все огребем по полной!

Дайки удалось уловить периферическим зрением силуэт возле себя. Он успел перехватить чью-то руку раньше, чем та дотронулась до полулитровой бутылки с водой.

\- Эй!

\- Прости, я хотел забрать бутылку, - на него смотрел парень среднего роста со всклокоченными на макушке волосами - узкокостный и остролицый, был обманчиво хрупким - жилистый, натянутый, как струна.

\- Ты вообще кто такой? - спросил Дайки, но руку не отпустил, подумал, как у того получилось сделать такой финт незаметно - Аомине успел поймать его за руку только на инстинктах.

\- Куроко Тецуя.

\- И откуда ты взялся, Куроко Тецуя? Что-то я не видел тебя за столом.

\- Я офис-менеджер. Отвечаю за наличие кофе и чая, а также канцелярских предметов.

\- В убойном отделе есть офис-менеджер. Ха! - Дайке оскалился в злую улыбку.

\- Аомине-сан, отпусти мою руку, - вежливо попросил Куроко. Аомине отпустил. - Странно, ты меня первый заметил.

\- Ты же не невидимка, - ответил Дайки.

\- Аомине, ты еще здесь? - Араки остановилась прямо над ним и скрестила на груди руки.

***

Место преступления производило отчего-то тягостное впечатление. Труп распластался посреди зала станции метро. Тот парень, которого звали Касамацу, трепался с высоким крашенным блондином. Он был недоволен и хмурился. Дайки сунул руки в карманы парки и прислушался к разговору:

\- Эй, эй, эй, семпай!

\- И ты здесь, Кисе.

\- Ты не рад меня видеть, семпай? Работа есть работа. Третий труп на этой неделе в метро. Оказывается, не так безопасно ожидать поезд на платформе.

\- Если ты надеешься что-то узнать через меня, то у тебя ничего не выйдет.

 

\- Семпай, за кого ты меня принимаешь?

\- За проныру-журналиста.

\- Семпай, ты меня оскорбляешь в лучших чувствах. Пойду-ка я к Хаякаве. Он наверняка будет со мной более любезен.

\- Только попробуй, Кисе. Ты меня знаешь.

\- Эй, эй, эй, потише, семпай.

\- Кисе, отойди за желтую ленту.

\- Я беспокоюсь о безопасности обычных граждан.

\- Именно поэтому и отойди за желтую ленту. Тебе здесь делать нечего. 

\- Семпай, ты же понимаешь, что я не смогу дождаться официального заявления вашей пресс-службы. Ну, семпай! - парень по имени Кисе обернулся и заметил Дайки. Дайки по его выражению лица понял, что тот его узнал. - Ого, Аомине-чи тоже здесь. Уже вмешалась служба национальной безопасности?

\- Ты его знаешь? - спросил Касамацу.

\- Кто же не знает Аомине-чи? Кто не видел, тот, наверняка, слышал. Способный малый.

\- Он теперь в нашем отделе.

\- Ты серьезно, семпай? Служба национально безопасности приглядывает за вами или за делом?

\- Кисе, я больше повторять не буду.

\- Понял-понял, я уже за желтой лентой, - Кисе с ловкостью и некоторой манерностью приподнял ленту и шагнул за периметр места преступления.

На месте работали криминалисты. Тело упаковали в темный пакет и на носилках унесли наверх. Остальное расскажет патологоанатом в отчете. Аомине в последний раз оказал должное, когда проводил взглядом тело до машины. Касамацу только окинул взглядом Дайки и почти сразу же отвернулся взять показания у пары подруг среднего возраста. Аомине хмыкнул и поднялся наверх. На улице стояла удушливая влажная погода, а дожди превращались в снег.

***

\- Итак. Имя третьей жертвы - Вакамацу Коуске, - Касамацу прикрепил на стену фотографию убитого и размашистым почерком написал имя. Лицо убитого еще при жизни напоминало посмертную маску. Все снова сидели в комнате для брифинга, как и несколько часов назад. Только Араки больше хмурилась. - Случай похож на два предыдущих убийства на голубой линии. Потерпевший убит ударом ножа. Предварительное заключение. Острие ножа вошло в печень, отчего Вакамацу Коуске и умер.

\- Пока не получены результаты экспертизы от патологоанатомов по двум потерпевшим, - дополнил Хаякава. - Хочу заметить, что журналисты в связи с третьим убийством на голубой линии активизировались. В частотности, журналист News Life Кисе Рета. 

\- Нам необходимо дать официальную информацию по инциденту в метро, - Касамацу перебил громкий оклик:

\- Дай-чан! Ой, извините.

Момои стушевалась.

\- Кажется, уже нет необходимости в подготовке информации для пресс-службы, - усмехнулся Хаякава. - Пресс-служба пришла сама.

\- Что же, работаем дальше, - сказала Араки и удалилась в свой кабинет. Она окинула Момои холодным взглядом по пути до двери.

\- Есть, тайчо! - хором ответил отдел за исключением Дайки.

\- Дай-чан! - Момои обратилась к Аомине, но украдкой поглядывала за его коллегами.

\- А, это ты.

\- Дай-чан, почему ты мне грубишь? - Момои тотчас встала в позу. - Я зашла всего лишь поприветствовать тебя на новом рабочем месте. Как у тебя здесь?

\- Сацки.

\- Да?

\- Разве ты не видишь, что я занят?

\- Это твой первый день! - нашла довод Момои. - Его нужно отметить! Ты же собираешься отметить с коллегами свой первый рабочий день?

\- А вы… Эм, Момои-сан… Вы же Момои-сан из пресс-службы? - спросил кто-то из новообретенных коллег.

\- Да.

\- Момои-сан, вы же с нами пойдете отпраздновать первый день Аомине-сана? У кого есть идеи, куда можно пойти? - просил другой.

\- Здесь неподалеку есть место, где подают домашнюю лапшу, - а этот голос Дайки узнал. Куроко Тецуя.

\- О! А вы… - Момои замолчала. Дайки хмыкнул. Ему хватило одного взгляда на Момои, чтобы понять, она запала на этого Куроко Тецую.

\- Момои-сан, так вы согласны? - продолжали настаивать коллеги Дайки.

\- Я поеду к родственникам Вакамацу, - произнес Аомине и встал с места. - Узнаю о потерпевшем.

\- Аомине-сан.

\- А? Опять ты? Чего тебе? - Дайки взглянул на Куроко сверху вниз, рост позволял. Рост Тецуи был средним для японца. Это Аомине вымахал под два метра, чем в прошлом достаточно часто пользовался, чтобы психологически задавить оппонента. Но с Куроко это не проходило. Аомине видел, что Тецуя его не боялся.

\- Мне нужно забрать со склада печенье, а также чай для Араки-тайчо, - пояснил Куроко. Он уже натягивал рукав дутой куртки.

\- А мне-то что?

\- Ты на машине, а склад и чайная лавка находится по пути до дома Вакамацу. Я уже посмотрел по карте.

\- Чай для Араки-тайчо, ха…

Они вместе сели в машину Аомине - подержанную, но мощную субару. Она мягко ехала по дорожному асфальту мимо административных зданий и офисов. Возле начала частной жилой зоны Куроко попросил:

\- Останови здесь, пожалуйста, Аомине-кун.

\- Иди… - Дайки показалось, что он должен что-то сказать. - За чаем для Араки-тайчо.

***

\- Вакамацу-сан, здравствуйте, я… - дверь открыла опрятная женщина поздних средних лет. Она только посмотрела на Дайки, а потом вся сжалась, словно хотела уменьшиться в размере. Женщина ссутулилась и отступила назад, чтобы Аомине мог войти в дом.

\- Из полиции. Здесь уже ваши люди все переворачивают вверх дном. Минако! Минако! - послышался мужской голос.

\- Я могу пройти и задать вам несколько вопросов?

\- Проходите, - ее плечи опустились и снова поникли, она силилась не разреветься. 

Солнечные лучи падали на фигурку Манеки Неко на полке шкафа. Аомине просто заметил ее, а потом снова обратил внимание к супружеской паре Вакамацу. Они сидели близко к друг другу, разве что не вжимались.

\- Для начала, что вы можете рассказать о своем сыне? Он жил вместе с вами?

\- Да. Он жил вместе с нами, на втором этаже, - начал мужчина. - Там сейчас ваши люди. Он не стал продолжать наше дело.

\- Простите? - не понял Дайки.

\- Устроился мастером в телефонную компанию. А у нас от отца к сыну в котором поколении передается управление магазином.

\- Магазином?

\- Да! Скобяным магазином. Мне он достался от отца, а отцу от моего деда.

\- А где располагается ваш магазин? Были ли у вас проблемы в последнее время, угрожал ли вам кто-то?

Мужчина одернул руку, которая до этого момента сжимала тонкую ладонь жены, вскочил и вышел прочь из комнаты.

\- Сатоши! Сатоши! - позвала его жена, но тот не ответил, и тогда заговорила она. - Наш магазин находится на первом этаже. Но он закрыт вот уже год. Мы разорены. Супермаркеты, гипермаркеты. Они оставили нас ни с чем, поэтому Коуске и стал телефонным мастером. Он сразу понял, что с магазином ему ничего не удастся сделать.

\- Были ли у вашего сына конфликты на работе, о которых вы знали?

\- Я не знаю, - помотала головой женщина.

\- А что насчет девушки? У него была девушка?

\- Девушка… - об упоминании о девушке женщина снова съежилась. - Что-то я не припомню, он никого не упоминал. Простите. Простите. 

\- Напомните, как называется компания, на которую работал ваш сын?

\- Да. Киричи Сакидай, - Дайки протянул название фирмы вслух. - Вы считаете, что это из-за его работы?

Женщина разрыдалась:

\- Простите-простите, я никак не могу принять мысль, что моего Коуске больше нет. Мы… мы читали в газете, что на этой же линии метро происходили убийства. Вы… вы думаете, что и Коуске с этим связан?

Аомине нечего было ответить - еще не стоило делать поспешных выводов. 

Пара Вакамацу больше не смогли сказать больше - женщина разрыдалась, а ее муж принялся ее утешать.

Аомине вернулся к машине и обнаружил возле нее Куроко - тот держал в руках фирменный пакет из чайного магазина. До офиса они ехали в молчании.

***

\- А вот и вы! - воскликнул Хаякава, стоило Дайки и Куроко зайти в отдел.

\- Нам стало известно, что за несколько дней на личный счет Лю Вея поступила крупная сумма денег. Сумма равна той, какая требовалась на операцию его сестры. Да-да, у Лю Вея есть брат. Он живет в Китае вместе с родителями убитого. Но… Эта сумма была переведена со счета Лю Вея в хоспис, - рассказывал Касамацу. - Внимание, за несколько часов до убийства. Операции проводились через банк Филиппин, поэтому отследить, куда дальше пошли деньги, нам не удастся.

\- Также за несколько дней до второго убийства произошло дорожно-транспортное происшествие, - подхватил Хаякава, словно соревновался с Касамацу, но все равно отставал по очкам. - Грузовик Кушуто перевернулся по пути от складов компании Джокай. В результате аварии машина сгорела вместе с водителем. Мы поговорили с родственниками Фукуи, а также непосредственным начальником. Начальник Такеучи Гента утверждает, что на протяжении недели до убийства Фукуи уходил с работы раньше под предлогом того, что его мать попала в больницу. Его мать, как оказалось, жива и здорова. Она очень удивилась вопросу о больнице, а также сообщила, что последнюю неделю Фукуи задерживался допоздна на работе.

\- Связь двух убийств очевидна. Компания Джокай пользовалась услугами фирмы Кушуто.

\- Третья жертва работала на филиал компании Киричи Сакидай, - произнес Аомине.

\- Крупная рыба, похоже, нам попалась.

\- Хаякава, - одернула Араки.

\- Да, Араки-тайчо, я вас понял, - сразу стушевался Хаякава.

\- Имеет смысл наведаться в порт, и посмотреть грузы Джокай и те, что проходят через фирму Кушуто. Вполне возможна поставка оружия или наркотиков из Китая, - заключил Дайки.

\- Заключение патологоанатомов? 

\- Сейчас, Араки-тайчо! - взмахнул руками Хаякава.

\- Итак, Аомине, - обратилась Араки, - Ты считаешь, что следует подключить к расследованию кого-то еще?

\- Вы можете сообщить начальнику группы национальной безопасности или S.A.T, на ваше усмотрение. Вполне возможно, что оба убитых не были знакомы друг с другом. Их координировал кто-то третий.

Араки кивнула и достала из кармана черного приталенного пиджака телефон. Она разговаривала тихо, вполголоса. Дайки не мог уловить, с кем и о чем говорила Араки. Через несколько минут она объявила:

\- Они направили группу в порт, нам остается только ждать.

***  
\- Третье убийство не связано с первыми двумя, - произнес Тецуя Куроко. Он остановился возле стенда с фотографиями и принялся внимательно разглядывать записи под фотографией Вакамацу.

\- А, это ты, “сделай мне чай”? - ответил Дайки. Куроко несколько закрыл ему обзор, но в памяти уже отложились важные, как казалось, моменты. Аомине отметил, каким профессиональным взглядом Тецуя разглядывает доску с записями.

\- Мы упускаем что-то. Но третье убийство не связано с остальными.

\- Вот заладил. Лучше сделай мне кофе. - потребовал Дайки и едва успел поймать жестяную баночку с кофе. У Куроко были отменные рефлексы, но и у Аомине тоже. - Эй, полегче, как тебя там?

\- Ты помнишь мое имя, Аомине-кун, - Куроко смотрел на него прямо и серьезно.

\- В любом случае, я не намерен слушать мальчика на побегушках, - Дайки открыл баночку и с удовольствием сделал глоток.

\- Стали известны результаты рейда! - оповестила всех Араки. Тотчас весь отдел снова сосредоточился в зале для брифинга.

\- Они ничего не обнаружили. Ни наркотиков, ни оружия, но оставили группу наблюдения, - Араки подвела итог операции.

\- Все ясно, кто-то заметает следы и убирает ненужных людей. Оружие или наркотики не появятся в порту еще какое-то время, - заключил Касамацу и нахмурился.

\- Мы еще не рассматривали такую версию, - заметил Хаякава.

\- Так рассмотрите, а я домой. Пока! - Дайки посмотрел на часы и вышел из офиса.

***

\- Дай-чан! Ты не пришел на празднование собственного первого дня на новом рабочем месте, - Момои стояла возле холодильника и загораживала дверцу, чтобы Аомине обратил на нее внимание и не мог взять воду. Дайки стянул кофту. Темные пятна пота проступили подмышками, на груди и на спине. Аомине подчинял свою жизнь строгому режиму, где были физические тренировки, по возможности здоровое питание и сон. Много сна. Он соблюдал режим для того, чтобы просто не сдохнуть от скуки и однообразности.

\- Сацки, - только и произнес Дайки.

\- Что? - Момои смотрела со строгостью на Аомине.

\- Не кричи так прямо с утра, - поморщился Дайки.

\- Я не кричу, Дай-чан, но могу тебе напомнить, что в моем понимание кричать, - она выставила перед собой указательный палец, но Дайки отвернулся и пошел к себе в душ. Напоследок он бросил:

\- Эй-эй-эй, я понял, Сацки, все понял, но мне уже пора на работу.

Момои фыркнула и тоже отвернулась:

\- Дурак, мы работаем в одном здании.

\- Тогда поторапливайся, Сацки.

По пути в душ Аомине остановился возле книжной полки, взял в руки рамку с фотографией, но тотчас положил ее лицом вниз.

Как только он вошел в отдел, его остановила Араки. Он только глубоко вздохнул - день начинался с женщин.

\- Аомине, ты уже здесь? Езжай снова в дом семьи Вакамацу. Если он связан с двумя жертвами, то должно быть что-то, что укажет на его причастность. Криминалисты осмотрели его комнату и дом, но мы что-то упускаем, - Араки была серьезна как обычно.

\- Хорошо, Араки-тайчо.

\- Аомине-кун, - а это уже был Куроко Тецуя.

\- Что на этот раз? Кофе, торт? - спросил Аомине на взводе.

\- Мне нужно в кондитерскую. Она в том же районе, что и дом семьи Вакамацу. 

\- А мне-то что?

\- Араки-тайчо пригласила независимого эксперта из университета Ото - профессора поведенческой психологии. А он обожает рулеты только из той кондитерской.

\- Значит, привлекли независимого эксперта. Ха! - Аомине усмехнулся, а потом обернулся к Куроко. - Что стоишь? Поехали.

***

Они сидели в машине, и Аомине выруливал на улицу в общий поток машин, когда Куроко произнес:

\- Аомине-кун, я могу войти в дом Вакамацу вместе с тобой?

\- Строишь из себя ищейку, господин офис-менеджер? Иди за рулетом для его превосходительства, - ответил Аомине. Остаток пути они провели в молчании. Дайки изредка бросал осторожные, заинтересованные взгляды в сторону Куроко. При всей внешней мягкости тот разговаривал отнюдь не с просительной интонацией, будто знал что-то больше остальных.

\- Ты можешь притормозить здесь? - наконец, попросил Куроко.

\- Нет, видишь знак - стоянка запрещена.

\- Ты не завтракал.

\- Откуда ты знаешь?

\- Строю из себя ищейку.

\- Ладно, господин ищейка, твои предложения?

\- Здесь за поворотом есть Бургер Кинг. Сойдет?

\- Сойдет, - только и сказал Аомине и напомнил себе мысленно, что пункт здоровое питание включал слова “по возможности”.

На удивление они больше не переговаривались ни в очереди, ни за столом. Дайки откровенно разглядывал Куроко, хотел подловить его в чем-то, понять быстрее, чем Тецуя осознал свой провал, но тот не давал повода - потягивал ванильный милкшейк.  
Возле дома Вакамацу Дайки спросил:

\- И где твоя кондитерская?

\- Она дальше, вниз по улице, - Куроко сделал глубокий вдох, свел на переносице брови и произнес - Аомине-кун, можно я зайду в дом Вакамацу вместе с тобой?

\- Ха-а! За кого ты меня принимаешь? Я же тебе ясно сказал.

\- Пожалуйста, Аомине-кун.

\- Хорошо, - согласился Дайки из чистого интереса. - Но ты ничего не трогаешь и все время молчишь.

Дверь снова открыла мать третьей жертвы.

\- Здравствуйте. 

\- Снова вы, - за день она не изменилась - все такие же поникшие плечи и попытка съежиться до своей невидимости.

\- У нас возникла пара вопросов о вашем сыне.

\- Все, что знали, мы еще вчера рассказали, - послышался голос мужа.

\- Посмотрите на эти фотографии и скажите, - Аомине вытащил из кармана телефон с фотографиями двух предыдущих жертв, которые успел сфотографировать в офисе. - Известен ли вам кто-нибудь из этих лиц?

\- Нет. Первый раз вижу, - покачала головой женщина.

\- Нет, - ответил муж.

\- Вакамацу-сан, - Куроко обратился к паре. - Вы позволите нам еще раз подняться в комнату вашего сына?

\- Ваши люди еще вчера все вверх дном перерыли, - окрысился муж.

\- Идите, - разрешила женщина.

В комнату они поднялись вдвоем. И только, когда закрыл за собой дверь, Аомине спросил:

\- Вот это сейчас что было?

\- Я хочу осмотреть комнату сам. 

Комната оказалась настолько крохотной, что в ней едва помещались два человека, чтобы не мешать друг другу.

\- Ее уже осматривали криминалисты.

\- Неужели тебе самому не интересно, Аомине-кун, что криминалисты могли упустить?  
Аомине не нужно было просить дважды. Он только усмехнулся, когда заметил, как Куроко вытаскивает из кармана белые перчатки.

\- Смотри-ка, даже перчатки с собой взял. А ты пронырливый, хочешь немного высунуться?

Куроко не ответил на выпад.

\- Ты все осмотрел, - усмехнулся Аомине. - Теперь удостоверился, что ваши криминалисты ничего не упустили?

Куроко смотрел в одну точку, на комод.

\- Аоймине-кун, помоги мне отодвинуть этот комод. За него что-то завалилось.

Они чуть переместили комод на себя, и Куроко запустил руку за него.

\- Что там?

\- Карточка бара. Синее яйцо, - Куроко показал рекламную карточку, какие вкладывают в счет вместе с чеком. - Теперь какие наши действия?

\- Все проще простого, - ответил с издевкой в голосе Аомине. - Я кладу эту карточку в пакет для улик. Ты идешь и покупаешь гребаный рулет для начальства. Потом везешь этот рулет начальству. Серьезные дела не для тебя, а напарник мне не нужен, тем более, такой, как ты.

Аомине раскрыл дверь и вышел. Внизу их ожидала женщина. Дайки поклонился ей:  
\- Спасибо, что разрешили нам еще раз осмотреть комнату вашего сына. Приносим свои соболезнования.

Он сел в машину и видел, как из дома вышел Тецуя. Куроко с растерянностью посмотрел по сторонам, увидел машину и Дайки, и как-то сделался более спокойным - пошел вниз по улице до кондитерской. Пока Тецуя покупал кекс, Аомине вытащил из кармана карточку бара в пакете для улик, посмотрел на адрес и прикрыл глаза. 

Его разбудил глухой стук в окно со стороны водителя. Возле машины стоял Куроко. Дайки снял блокировку с дверей, и Тецуя сел на пассажирское место. Он заметил на приборной доске карточку бара. Аомине проследил его взгляд и убрал карточку в карман куртки, где лежала точно такая же, только уже изрядно потрепанная на уголках.

В офисе их встретила сердитая Момои:

\- Дай-чан! Теперь ты не отвертишься! Сейчас мы все вместе идем праздновать твое присоединение к команде.

\- Это не моя команда.

\- Что ты там говоришь? Дай-чан! Ну давай же! Это будет чудесно!

\- Аомине-кун, тебе лучше согласиться, - посоветовал Куроко, на что Аомине сквозь зубы ответил:

\- Хватит за мной таскаться!

В удонью они пошли втроем. Почти в молчании съели по тарелке лапши. Момои разглядывала с интересом Куроко. Куроко смотрел прямо перед собой в тарелку. Аомине забавлялся - разглядывал их обоих, но чаще останавливал взгляд на Тецуе. Потом они расплатились за заказ, и Момои произнесла:  
\- Тецу-кун, ты же проводишь меня? Правда, идти не так далеко. Здесь рядом.  
Аомине не пошел за ними. Он завернул на детскую площадку. В этот поздний час там никого не было. Он сел на качели, сунул руки в карманы парки и принялся разглядывать вечернее небо.  
***  
Дайки посмотрел на часы - прошло полтора часа на детской площадке. Он поднялся на этаж и почти беззвучно открыл дверь. Его никто не заметил. Момои суетилась возле чайника - заваривала еще раз чай гостю - и щебетала.

\- Тецу-кун, это так замечательно, что и ты, и Дай-чан в одной команде. Конечно, они как-то работали без вас до этого времени. Тецу-кун, а хочешь, я заварю для тебя чай. Это не просто чай, а специальный, тонизирующий.

Куроко оглядывался в комнате. Он сидел на диване. Руки сцепил между колен. Потом он подошел к стеллажу, где на полке лежала перевернутая фотография. Куроко поднял ее и посмотрел на изображение: Момои, Аомине и третий незнакомый парень.

\- Тебя не учили чужие вещи не трогать? - вмешался Дайки и забрал фотографию, чтобы снова положить ее вниз лицом.

\- Аомине-кун.

\- Дай-чан, ты так рано вернулся, - Момои сначала набросилась на Аомине, а затем стушевалась и неуверенно проблеяла. - Извини, Тецу-кун, мне стоило сказать сначала, что я и Аомине… мы просто снимаем вместе квартиру еще со времен полицейской академии. И вот. Живем вместе.

\- Куда пропало твое красноречие, Сацки?

\- А ты бы лучше вообще молчал.

\- Мне пора, - произнес Куроко.

\- Действительно, валил бы уже отсюда, - поддержал Аомине.

\- Дай-чан! Прекрати!

\- До свидания, Момои-сан, - Куроко надел ботинки и застегнул куртку, затем развернулся и посмотрел Дайки в глаза. - Аомине-кун, чтобы не было недомолвок, я собираюсь в тот бар.

\- Тебе нечего там делать, - ответил Дайки, руки он держал в карманах костюмных брюк.

\- Дай-чан, в какой бар? О каком баре он говорит? Пока, Тецу-кун! - всполошилась Момои. - Почему ты так рано пришел? Обычно ты так рано домой не приходишь! Ты все мне испортил.

Куроко ушел, и Аомине снова схватил куртку:

\- Сацки, не стой на пути. Дверь загораживаешь.

Дайки догнал Куроко уже на улице, на приличном расстоянии от дома - вытянул перед собой руку, чтобы ухватить за капюшон, но резко остановился. Аомине чувствовал под ногами асфальт, слышал урчание двигателя большой машины - грузовика, мешанину голосов и сирену. Куроко перед ним не было.

\- Я знал, что ты согласишься, Аомине-кун, - произнес Тецуя из-за спины Дайки.

\- Тебе нечего лезть в расследование. У тебя даже табельного оружия нет.

\- Но разве это мешает мне просто зайти в бар? Ты скрыл на брифинге, что мы нашли карточку бара. Она по-прежнему в кармане твоей куртки, - Тецуя поежился под порывом ветра, и Аомине сделал шаг навстречу, чтобы закрыть от ветра. - Мы все равно на полпути к бару.

***

Бар находился на боковой улице. Кроме того улица была забита людьми. Им пришлось буквально проталкиваться. Бар оказался также переполнен. Таких столиков, чтобы не мозолить глаза, не было вовсе.

\- Значит, так. Ты сидишь возле бара и ничего не делаешь, ни с кем не разговариваешь. Вопросы задавать буду я.

В это время к ним подошел бармен.

\- Простите за ожидание. Что будете?

\- Виски.

\- Ванильный молочный коктейль, - одновременно с Дайки произнес Куроко.

\- Ты серьезно или издеваешься?

\- Сейчас все будет, - пообещал бармен.

Аомине ничего не успел сказать, как рядом с Куроко возник парень:

\- Эй, красавчик, я готов скрасить твой вечер. Ты как раз в моем вкусе.

\- Отвали. Он со мной, - Дайки положил руку на плечо Куроко быстрее, чем осознал само действие, и сам зло прошептал на ухо Тецуи. - Ты куда меня привел?

\- В бар “Синее яйцо”.

\- Дайки-кун! Ха-ха! Ведь это же ты, Дайки-кун! Давно ты к нам не заходил. Я уже успел соскучиться. Понимаю, что ты тоже придерживаешься политики “не больше одного раза”, но с тобой бы я повторил. Ты не против? - рядом с Аомине за барной стойкой устроился высокий атлетичный парень. Дайки обернулся. Какое-то время сверлил взглядом незнакомого знакомца, а затем произнес:

\- На пару слов, - а потом обратился к Куроко. - А ты сиди здесь, пока я не вернусь.  
Они прошли до туалетов, при этом парень не затыкался, сквозь громкую музыку пытался докричаться до Аомине:

\- Миленький. Твой нынешний? Хм, не в твоем вкусе, но любви, как говорится, не прикажешь. Если у вас все серьезно, то прости меня за то, что я устроил. Правда, не знал, что ты решил завести постоянного партнера…

\- Слушай сюда, - Дайки схватил его за отвороты рубашки и вдавил в стену. - Сейчас ты затыкаешься, иначе я затолкаю тебе язык в глотку. Ты не подходишь к тому парню и близко. И больше мы никогда не видимся ни при каких обстоятельствах. Понял? Понял? Повтори.

\- Понял-понял, Дайки-кун, а я и не думал, что ты способен на такие чувства. Жаль, но пока-пока.

Когда Аомине вернулся, Куроко сказал:

\- Мы можем уходить, я все выяснил.

\- Но…, - растерялся Дайки и восхитился пронырливостью Куроко. Одно оставалось непонятным - почему этот парень заваривал чай? Он по очкам мог уделать этих Касамацу и Хаякаву.

\- Я заплатил за нас двоих, - продолжил Куроко. - Нам здесь больше делать нечего.

\- Э-э-э…

\- Мы привлекаем внимание, Аомине-кун. Нам пора.

***

Они снова оказались на улице. Дайки схватил Куроко за капюшон куртки и развернул к себе.

\- Стой! Вот и отлично, - Куроко смотрел прямо в глаза Аомине, отчего тот предпочел отвести взгляд в сторону на мусорные баки. - А теперь уясни для себя простую вещь. Ты ничего не видел и не слышал в клубе. Если ты хоть где-то и кому-то обмолвишься, я тебя…

\- Я понял тебя, Аомине-кун. Вакамацу был геем и часто приходил в последнее время в этот бар. Он всегда шел от бара с очередным любовником до ближайшего лав-отеля. Я выяснил это у бармена. Один из любовников Вакамацу оказался любителем поболтать за жизнь.

\- Я же тебе четко дал понять, чтобы ты молчал и не трепался, - продолжал гнуть свою линию Аомине. - Ты лезешь в расследование. Твое дело чай заваривать и чашки мыть.

\- Эй, - раздалось где-то сбоку от них. Они одновременно повернули голову в сторону голоса. Там стоял тот самый парень, которому понравился Куроко. - Я смотрю, парниша, у тебя не клеится с твоим плейбоем. Тебе стоит подумать, стоит ли он тебя, когда кроме него есть еще и другие. Ну как, подумал?

\- Подумал.

Куроко схватил Аомине за куртку и наклонил его так, чтобы можно было поцеловать - глубоко, жестко ласкать языком язык и нёбо. Парень присвистнул и ушел. Куроко первым прервал поцелуй, и Дайки по инерции потянулся за ним.

\- Я хочу заняться с тобой сексом, - произнес Тецуя обычным тоном. - Лав-отель на соседней улице.

Аомине кивнул и какое-то время, ошеломленный, смотрел ему вслед. Куроко умел удивлять откровенностью.

Дайки пошел в противоположную сторону от своего дома, в направлении, куда в толпе направлялся Куроко, и увидел вывеску лав-отеля. Аомине вспомнил про то, что сказал ему Тецуя - Вакамацу шел в ближайший лав-отель.

Куроко снял номер через автомат в лобби, там же купил презервативы и с ожиданием уставился на Аомине. Аомине лишь хмыкнул.

В тишине они поднимались наверх на лифте. Куроко провел карточкой над электронным замком. Номер оказался маленьким, но светлым от того, что неоновая вывеска светила прямо в окно - мигала и переливалась всеми цветами.

Куроко начал расстегивать ремень, стащил через голову джемпер и посмотрел на Аомине. Его светлые глаза вдруг стали темными. Пришел черед Дайки раздеваться.

Он поставил Куроко на колени на постель, заставил руками опереться в стену и долго смотрел на него. Аомине был убийственно красив и знал это, Куроко оказался красив другой, не менее притягательной красотой.

\- Раздвинь ноги шире, - сказал Дайки, и Куроко послушался. У Тецуи стоял, как и у самого Аомине.

Вторжение было резким, а трение - невыносимым. Аомине вцепился пальцами в светлые волосы и потянул на себя, а потом отпустил - принялся целовать плечи, прижиматься горячей щекой между лопаток. Куроко стоял в покорной позе - верх неприличия и наивности. Аомине не мог понять, как это в нем, Тецуе, сочеталось - он малодушничал, поэтому ему оставалось только двигаться и двигаться вновь. Продолжал Дайки жестко и агрессивно - сам себе удивлялся. И Куроко кончил с протяжным вздохом, запачкал спермой стену. Аомине подхватил его, обмякшего разом, вжал в себя и последовал тоже.

***

Куроко ушел сразу после того, как принял душ. Они не разговаривали. Дайки остался в номере один. Он неспешно принял душ, просто открыл дверцу бара, посмотрел на ровные банки с пивом и закрыл дверцу. Дайки не испытывал ни малейшей потребности одеться - ему хотелось лечь в постель и проспать до утра, но он заставил себя подняться.  
Аомине спустя десяток минут спустился в лобби отеля. За стойкой никого не оказалось, и Дайки пришлось повысить голос:

\- Эй, есть кто-нибудь?

\- Желаете номер? - из-за смежной двери за стойку выскочил заспанный ночной портье. - Вам необходимо подойти к автомату…

\- Не собираюсь я никуда идти, - прервал его Аомине и показал жетон полицейского.

\- Чем могу помочь, господин полицейский? - встрепенулся портье и начал поглядывать на дешевенький мобильный телефон.

\- Ты видел этого парня? - спросил Аомине и показал на телефоне фотографию Вакамацу.

\- Да, господин полицейский.

\- Хорошо. Как часто он здесь бывал?

\- Два раза в неделю, господин полицейский.

\- Когда он был в последний раз?

\- Не знаю, господин полицейский, но я могу вам отдать съемки с камер слежения.

\- Э, нет, - запротестовал Аомине. - Когда ты его видел в последний раз лично?

\- Четыре дня назад, господин полицейский.

\- Заметил что-нибудь странное?

\- Нет, - портье задумался - припоминал, что происходило четыре дня назад во время его дежурства. - Хотя, да! Следом за ним зашел какой-то пожилой мужчина. Он постоял возле стенда с буклетами и автоматом с презервативами. Когда господин с фотографии расплатился за номер, этот мужчина ушел.

\- Отлично. Молодец, парень.

\- Стараюсь, господин полицейский!

Когда Дайки вернулся домой, его под дверью поджидала Момои в пижаме:

\- И где ты был? Ты помирился с Тецу-куном? На мой взгляд, ты повел себя совершенно негостеприимно и бестактно. Дай-чан, ты меня вообще слушаешь? Паршивец. Уйду я от тебя, что ты делать станешь? А? Не слышу, что ты там говоришь!

Дайки закрыл за собой дверь в свою комнату.

***

\- Мы получили заключения от патологоанатомов, - начал Касамацу. - Лю Вей и Фукуи Кенске были убиты фронтальным ударом ножом прямо в печень. Вакамацу убит похожим способом, но лезвие ножа вошло с правой стороны тела за нижними ребрами. Ударов ножом было несколько, в отличие от двух первых жертв. Также Айда Рико заметила, что первые два удара были сделаны с профессиональной уверенностью, третий случай не вписывается. Его убил не профессионал. В луже крови были волокна одежды, а на одежде следы крови, что показывает - Вакамацу после нанесения ударов еще двигался и умер не сразу.

\- Если вчера мы могли строить предположения, что Вакамацу является третьей жертвой психопата в метро и может быть связующим звеном между Лю Вей и Фукуи Кенске, то сегодня показывает, что наши предположения были в корне не верны, - заключил Хаякава.

\- В третьем случае есть что-то личное, - произнес Дайки.

\- Почему ты так считаешь, Аомине-сан? - Касамацу уставился на него.

\- Вчера я повторно осмотрел комнату погибшего и нашел карточку бара. Это особенный бар для геев. Вакамацу был его завсегдатаем. Шел в ближайший лав-отель с очередным любовником. В связях он был не разборчив. За четыре дня до убийства за ним следил пожилой мужчина, со слов портье.

Но его прервал незнакомый голос. Аомине обернулся и увидел мужчину в очках примерно своего возраста.

\- Аомине, вы ведь разговаривали с родителями третьей жертвы?

\- Да, конечно, - подтвердил Аомине и в свою очередь спросил. - Простите, а вы кто?

\- Имаеши Шоичи, профессор на кафедре поведенческой психологии. Меня пригласила Араки-тайчо для окончательного оформления психологического портрета убийцы. Если вас больше ничего не интересует о моей персоне, вернемся к родителям убитого. Расскажите, как они себя вели?

\- Что?

\- Просто расскажите, как близко они стояли или сидели.

\- Сидели близко. Муж поглаживал руки жены. Потом он стал злым и ушел. Жена смотрела ему вслед. Она разрыдалась, и муж принялся ее утешать.

\- Араки-тайчо, о первых двух убийствах были сделаны официальные заявления?

\- Нет, Имаеши-сенсей. Но каким-то образом в прессе появились статьи - две или три публикации.

\- Это получается, что родители знают, кто убийца. Кто-то из них и является убийцей сына! - осенило Дайки.

\- Простите, - все устремили взгляд на дверной проем, в котором стояла женщина. Она мяла в руках ремешок сумки.

\- Вакамацу-сан? Проходите, - предложил ей Аомине.

\- Я хочу все рассказать. Я пришла все рассказать. Я так не могу больше, - она грузно опустилась на стул и прижала сумку к груди.

\- Прошу, проходите! Кто-нибудь принесите воды.

***

Допрос вел Касамацу. Аомине, Имаеши и Араки стояли по другую сторону стекла и наблюдала со стороны.

\- Это я убила Коуске.

\- Она не убийца, - покачал головой Имаеши. - Аомине, вам стоит еще раз навестить портье и показать ему фотографию отца жертвы. Думаю, портье его узнает.

\- Почему вы решили, что она не убийца? - удивился Аомине.

\- Во-первых, она не смогла бы нанести такой сильный удар, а ударов было несколько. Да, я успел прочитать отчеты патологоанатомов.

\- Несколько дней назад я делала уборку в его комнате, как обычно. Зацепилась рукавом за спинку стула и чуть было не упала, но рука наткнулась на кипу журналов. Таких разных, какие мужчины любят. Рука соскользнула вместе со стопкой, и я увидела эту срамоту. Этих мужиков. Там еще и диски разные были, под журналами.

\- Во-вторых, - продолжил Имаеши. - Когда они узнали о трагедии, они с мужем держались сплоченно, со слов Аомине. Обычно при подобной трагедии пары ведут себя наоборот разобщенно.

\- Я сказала Сатоши. Это такой позор для нашей семьи. Сатоши не смог бы вынести позора. И я решила.

\- И в-третьих, ее поза. Она держит правую руку на левом локте. Так делают, когда человек волнуется, хочет себя успокоить, убаюкать. Для нее признание - стрессовая ситуация. Она пожертвовала сыном, но мужем жертвовать не стала.

Араки постучала по стеклу, и Касамацу был вынужден прервать беседу:

\- Извините, мы прервемся.

\- Она не убийца. Убийца ее муж, - сказал Имаеши.

\- Араки-тайчо, выезжать за мужем? - с неуверенностью спросил Касамацу и покосился на Имаеши.

\- Да. Как только вы доставите сюда Вакамацу Сатоши, дело можно будет считать закрытым. Остальное дело за экспертизой.

Касамацу ушел, а Араки произнесла:

\- Предлагаю вернуться к двойному убийству в метро.

\- На лице Фукуи обнаружены следы клея для грима, точнее, частичка, - продолжил Хаякава. - Такой клей используют в театрах. Также на его одежде обнаружен волос мужчины, который не принадлежит Фукуи.

\- Фукуи был убит на голубой линии метро, когда его дом и работа находятся на фиолетовой линии, - Аомине листал заключения специалистов.

\- Выясняйте, есть ли поблизости от места преступления театр или театральная студия.

\- Да, есть несколько.

\- Хаякава, выезжайте. Проверьте каждый.

Аомине не поехал. Он зашел в кабинет, который занимал офис менеджер и увидел, как Имаеши погружает вилочку в десерт.

\- Как ваше самочувствие, Куроко? - спросил он у Тецуи.

\- Хорошо, Имаеши-сенсей.

\- Аомине, вы, наконец-то, с кем-то снова смогли сработаться, - Имаеши улыбался загадочно, и от этой улыбки становилось не по себе.

\- Простите, как вас там, сенсей? Так вот, не ваше это дело. Куроко, сделай мне кофе.

\- У нас есть только в алюминиевых баночках, - ответил Куроко.

\- Давай, какой есть.

\- Не время пить кофе, - в помещение зашла Араки. - У нас тревога. Кто-то ограбил банк и взял заложников. Выезжаем на место, через пять минут.

***

\- Итак, - инструктировала Араки своих специалистов. - Здесь находятся подразделения полиции, а также S.A.T. Акаши-тайчо берет на себя переговоры с преступной группировкой, а также весь ход операции.

Возле автобуса, который их доставил до места происшествия, все разбирали бронежилеты, проверяли табельное оружие.

\- Ты хотя бы знаешь, как надевать бронежилет? - спросил Аомине у Куроко. Куроко не успел ему ничего ответить, потому что солнечный свет загородил кто-то, кто был выше Дайки.

\- Курочин, и ты здесь? - сказал парень, затем зевнул и достал из кармана жевательную конфету. Он раскрыл обертку и откусил, прожевал и прознес. - Скучно.

На его груди болтался провод, откуда доносился голос командира Акаши:

-Первый снайпер, занять позицию. Второй снайпер, занять позицию.

За лентой оцепления замаячила фигура Кисе Реты.

\- А вот и пресса пожаловала, - обронил кто-то из новоявленных коллег Аомине.

\- Что-то не так, - прошептал Куроко.

\- Внимание всем, - донеслось по внутренней связи. - Преступники вышли на связь. Они требуют грузовик и частный самолет до Филиппин. Внимание, слышны звуки выстрелов. Повторяю, слышны звуки выстрелов. Внутренние камеры банка отключены.

\- Им на Филиппинах медом намазано? - обронил кто-то за спиной Аомине.

Аомине не нравилось сидеть и ждать. Сидели и ждали бойцы S.A.T.

\- Внимание, - снова донеслось по внутренней связи. - Одному из заложников стало плохо.

\- Что они там делают? - спросил Аомине, и ему ответил Куроко:

\- Акаши-тайчо ведет переговоры. Они хотят отправить туда своих людей, чтобы оценить обстановку и подготовиться к штурму.

\- Второй снайпер, сняться с позиции.

\- Есть.

Время ожидания тянулось. Двое людей из S.A.T. в белых халатах с медицинским ящиком и носилками вошли внутрь банка.

\- Что происходит?

\- Такао и Химуро под видом санитаров скорой помощи зашли в здание и забрали пострадавшего, - продолжил говорить Куроко. Аомине отметил, что бойцов S.A.T. тот знал по именам.

Такао и Химуро вынесли из здания человека, загрузили в машину скорой помощи и отошли. Куроко внимательно проследил за ними взглядом и успел только крикнуть “Осторожно!”, когда машина скорой помощи рванула с места.

Из банка послышался грохот взрыва, клубы пыли и дыма устремились ввысь, в небо.

\- Твою же мать! - произнес вслух Дайки. Он увидел, как к нему приближаются туфли Сацки:

\- Дай-чан! Дай-чан! Ты в порядке?

\- Сацки, и ты здесь? - Дайки больше никто не прижимал к земле. Момои присела на колени возле Куроко.

\- Тецу-кун, у тебя кровь! Тецу-кун! Что же ты стоишь, Дай-чан?! - ее взгляд метался от Куроко к Аомине, от Аомине к Куроко.

\- Все хорошо, Момои-сан. Не стоит беспокоиться, - его и правда зацепило осколком.

\- Дай-чан! Почему ты так близко стоял к зданию?

\- Скажи спасибо своему Тецу-куну, он постарался, чтобы я не пострадал, - он хотел протянуть руку и стереть с щеки кровь, но в итоге даже не пошевелился - запретил себе прикасаться к Тецуе.

\- Бездушная ты скотина. Я беспокоюсь о вас двоих.

\- О нас, - прыснул Дайки, а сам внимательно следил за Куроко взглядом. - О нас не стоит беспокоиться.

\- Если все хорошо, то… - мужчина с камерой позвал Момои. Она подскочила и устремилась к журналистам. - Извините. Кисе-сан! Кисе-сан! Мы готовы дать предварительное официальное заявление.

По мере уменьшения количества адреналина в крови у Аомине заболели спина и шея.

\- Ты как, Курочин? - спросил высокий парень.

\- Все нормально, Мурасакибара-кун.

\- Ты снова делаешь из себя живой щит, Курочин.

\- Я поздно среагировал и понял, что у того пострадавшего мог быть пульт от детонатора. 

\- Это моя вина, - ответил Химуро. - Не сообразил.

\- Скорей всего, они специально подстрелили своего и довели план до конца. Они знали, что умрут ради чего-то, - выпалил Куроко.

\- Как же скучно, - продолжил ныть Мурасакибара. Химуро склонил голову так, что его лица стало не видно за челкой.

Аомине сидел на асфальте и смотрел, как S.A.T. и пожарные заходят внутрь банка. Все внутри вопило, что Куроко не просто мастер чайной церемонии. Он один из S.A.T.

\- Араки-тайчо, - Тецуя обернулся и увидел их командира. Она немного побледнела, сжала губы.

\- Машина скорой помощи, на которой увезли пострадавшего, только что найдена на пустыре. Ее подожгли.

\- Кто-то серьезно заметает следы, - вздохнул Аомине. Он поднялся и отряхнул пыль с костюма. - Это была спланированная акция, где захват заложников был только прикрытием.

***

\- По предварительному осмотру один из пострадавших был убит до взрыва выстрелом в голову. Сейчас пытаются идентифицировать личность по зубной карте, - сообщил Хаякава.

\- За несколько дней до захвата в банке проводилась проверка системы видеонаблюдения. Систему безопасности обслуживает дочернее предприятие Киричи Сакидай, - по громкой связи произнес командир S.A.T. Акаши.

\- Знакомое название, - снова улыбнулся своей загадочной, будоражащей кровь улыбкой Имаеши.

\- Киричи Сакидай одна из крупнейших фирм на рынке безопасности. Они также обслуживают компании Кушуто и Джокай, - добавил Хаякава. - У них есть также правительственные заказы. Они вплотную сотрудничают с подразделениями силовых структур.

\- Сделайте запрос в Киричи Сакидай, чтобы они предоставили запись с камер внутреннего наблюдения банка за последние дни, - напоследок дала распоряжение Араки и отключила телефон с громкой связи. 

За столом до вечера остались только Аомине, Имаеши и Хаякава. Файлы с записями камер внутреннего наблюдения Араки принесла на флеш-карте уже через час, и теперь они втроем просматривали каждую.

\- Я принес кофе, - Куроко поставил на стол поднос с ароматным кофе и тарелочку с десертом.

\- О! Отлично!

\- Просто прекрасно.

\- А это разве не начальник Фукуи Кенске? - подпрыгнул на стуле Хаякава.

\- Где? Останови! Останови, я сказал! - приказал Аомине.

\- Вот! - Хаякава ткнул пальцем в экран, потом на стену. - Это он! Точно!

\- Такеучи Гента, - Дайки повторил имя.

\- Вот, кто был причастен к контрабанде, - подскочил Хаякава. 

\- Фукуи не был с ним в одной команде. Он наверняка что-то узнал о своем начальнике и хотел проследить за ним, за этим он обратился в театральную студию, чтобы те его загримировали, но за самим Такеучи Гентой уже был установлен контроль. Они и убили Фукуи. А вот Лю Вей был явно на стороне противника, но решили зачистить за собой все ходы - инсценировать кражу контрабанды.

\- Подожди-подожди, Аомине-сан, я за тобой не успеваю, - попросил Хаякава. Он быстро что-то чиркал в блокноте.

\- Он говорит, что Такеучи Гента и Лю Вей принадлежали к преступному синдикату. Лю Вей обеспечивал транспортировку контрабанды, а Такеучи Гента передавал товар покупателям. По каким-то причинам синдикат решил зачистить следы и избавиться от них. Кто-то играет за две команды, и это не пешка вроде Лю Вея или Такеучи Генты, - повторил уже Имаеши и тут же добавил. - О! Этот рулет просто восхитителен! Моя благодарность, Куроко.

\- Вы знаете, кто это? - Хаякава даже рот открыл от удивления.

\- Некоронованный король - Ханамия Макото, исполнительный директор Киричи Сакидай. Птица высокого полета.

\- Киричи Сакидай имеет связи в правительстве, - произнес сквозь зубы Аомине.

\- Да. Аомине, вам ведь представлялась возможность столкнуться с этой компанией, когда вы работали в национальной безопасности?

\- Не имело разницы, кто нам обеспечивает связь.

\- А сейчас имеет?

\- Тот, кто взорвал банк, был нацелен не только на это? - вмешался в их разговор Куроко.

\- Ты прав, Куроко. Всех ли пострадавших опознали? Кто-то выжил?

\- Двое выжили… Их увезли в больницу. Это покушение на политика! - Аомине сорвался с места.

\- Куроко, ты знаешь, что делать, - Имаеши посмотрел на Куроко.

-Простите, мне нужно сделать звонок, - Куроко достал телефон, выбрал из телефонной памяти номер. Ему ответили сразу. Он только произнес. - Акаши-тайчо, в больнице возможно заложена бомба… В какой?.. В той, куда увезли пострадавших.

\- Но как они могли все это устроить? - моргал Вакамацу.

\- Это была спланированная акция террора, - Аомине придвинул к себе чашку с остывшим кофе. - Они ждут указаний из Киричи Сакидай.

Все смотрели на Дайки, но он только окинул присутствующих взглядом. Тогда Куроко пояснил:

\- Один террорист угнал машину скорой помощи, чтобы отвлечь наше внимание. Двое других в момент взрыва находились в укрытии, успели переодеться и выдать себя за раненых потерпевших. Им нужно было попасть в больницу, которая находится рядом с банком. Один из них оказался в нужной. Аомине-кун по своим соображениям считает, что эта акция была спланирована Киричи Сакидай.

\- А их отвезли в разные больницы?

\- Нет, но могли отвезти и в разные,поэтому они решили перестраховаться на случай, если нужная больница не смогла бы принять обоих.

\- Но почему бомба? Не проще было бы просто убить человека в палате?

\- Это не размах Ханамии Макото, - ответил уже Имаеши. - Он психопат, ему доставляют удовольствие страдания людей.

В этот момент дверь в убойный отдел распахнулась. На пороге стояло трое мужчин. Самый молодой из них поклонился и произнес:

\- Простите, мы из подразделения национальной безопасности. С данного момента дело об убийствах в метро переходит под нашу юрисдикцию. Простите.

\- Рё так и не изменился, все время извиняется, - с горечью усмехнулся Аомине.

\- Извините, - повторил тот.

\- Сакурай-сан, - им навстречу вышла Араки. Она была бледна.

\- Киричи Сакидай под подозрением, но они согласились сотрудничать с национальной безопасностью. Они готовы представить информацию на коррумпированных политиков. 

*** 

\- Ханамия не мог так просчитаться, чтобы подставить Киричи Сакидай и идти на сделку с национальной безопасностью, - покачал головой Аомине.

\- Это часть плана. У Ханамии сильный покровитель, которому просто мешает горстка других политиков.

\- Никогда не пойму этих игр.

\- Ханамия подставил Киричи Сакидай для того, чтобы снова оказаться в королях. Против него нет никаких прямых улик. Все, что Ханамия творил - творил чужими руками. Он покинет компанию, чтобы создать новую, потому что ее время настало. Его покровитель ему поможет.

\- Он просто сливает Киричи Сакидай.

\- Он, как ты выразился, сливает неугодных ему людей внутри компании и наказывает за их за неосмотрительность сам знаешь, в каком деле.

Дайки скрестил руки на груди, а Имаеши добавил:

\- Надеюсь, покровитель понимает, как опасна бывает безоговорочная преданность Ханамии.

Завибрировал телефон Куроко. Он получил сообщение:

\- Акаши-тайчо сообщил, что бомбу нашли и обезвредили! Она была в одной из машин скорой помощи, водителя и парамедика застрелили. Что-то случилось?

\- Дело теперь ведет отдел национальной безопасности, - резко сказал Аомине.

\- Ханамия Макото - интересный экземпляр. Хочу вас предостеречь, Аомине, на будущее. Конечно, он зависим от власти, и он всего лишь тень, которая неотступно следует за покровителем, но и покровитель опасается её. Служба для Ханамии неизбежность, и это не остается без последствий по причине его пронырливости. В реальном мире существует два типа людей: первые хотят денег, вторые хотят власти. Первому типу нужны удовольствия, второму - признания. Впрочем, здоровая конкуренция, особенно в правительстве, никому не вредит. Сильнейший получит право принимать решения. Который час? Уже так поздно. Что же, моя консультация больше не требуется. Дальше вы разберетесь сами. Поэтому, до свидания.

\- Если собираешься убить дракона, то рискуешь сам стать драконом. Мы бессильны перед властью Ханамии Макото, - с горечью произнес Аомине. Араки вышла из своего кабинета и даже не простилась с ними. Парни из национальной безопасности собирали в ее кабинете по листам дело. Хаякава зевнул и снял пиджак со спинки стула, надел и на прощание только махнул рукой. 

Куроко собрал посуду и ушел в свою комнатку. Аомине еще раз взглянул в сторону кабинета Араки.

\- Я знаю о твоем прошлом, - сказал Куроко, как только Дайки зашел. Тецуя опустил жалюзи, чтобы никто не мог видеть их присутствие на этаже.

\- Кто же в этом отделе не знает, зачем и почему меня сюда отправили!

\- Я не о том. Момои-сан мне рассказала.

\- Стерва. Нельзя верить женщинам.

\- Твоего напарника убили во время операции.

\- Я не собираюсь об этом что-то выслушивать от тебя, - отмахнулся, словно от назойливой мухи, Дайки. Что-что, а о своем напарнике Аомине ни от кого слышать не хотел.

\- Я действительно переживаю за тебя, Аомине-кун! Это странно звучит, но когда ты только вошел… Послушай меня, пожалуйста, - Куроко хотел его остановить. - Киричи Сакидай замешана в том деле, и ты это знаешь.

\- Что вы меня все отговариваете. Ханамия Макото - не бог.

\- Он не бог, но слишком умен, чтобы поддаваться и оставлять следы.

\- Уже не важно. Дело отдали нацбезопасности, меня оттуда вышибли.

\- Ты же понимаешь, что из-за ареста политиков изменится расстановка сил.

\- А мне-то что?

\- Ты сам виноват.

\- Много ты понимаешь! - Аомине одернул скорее себя, чем Куроко.

\- Я работал в одной команде с Акаши-тайчо. Во время операции мне пришлось отдать свое табельное оружие напарнику, чтобы спасти его, но меня задело. Несколько месяцев провел на реабилитации. Комиссия сочла, что своими действиями я подверг опасности не только себя и группу, но и мирных граждан - бросился за вооруженным преступником безоружным. Меня отправили в этот отдел делать чай. У меня теперь нет даже табельного оружия.

\- Сацки что-то такое мне рассказывала. Но ты не мой напарник. Для меня любой теперь только помеха. Только я сам…

\- Но я могу стать твоим партнером. Я вижу это по твоим действиям, по твоему взгляду - тому, как ты на меня смотришь. Там, у тебя дома, я впервые увидел, как ты улыбаешься, вот так открыто. И мне захотелось узнать, каково это, - Куроко подошел к Аомине вплотную. - Мне пришлось сказать Момои-сан правду о том, что я гей. Она давно знает, что ты тоже. Понимаешь, когда я увидел тебя на той фотографии, мне снова захотелось, чтобы ты так улыбался, мне. На фотографии ведь был твой напарник, которого подставила Киричи Сакидай? Момои мне рассказала и это.

\- Когда вы только успели так “поболтать”?

\- Я сам вспомнил. Только пришел в команду S.A.T., когда второго снайпера, до Такао, таскали по внутренним проверкам с внутренним расследованием. Он, как утверждал, из-за помех получил неверный сигнал от Акаши-тайчо и убил твоего напарника. Во время операции Киричи Сакидай воспользовалась прошлым записями переговоров Акаши-тайчо с командой. Ни у кого не было доказательств. Никто не мог доказать их вину, как и то, что второй снайпер получил сигнал не от Акаши-тайчо, а твой напарник - не руководителя операции. Полетели головы, и ты это знаешь. Твой напарник был всего лишь разменной монетой в политических играх. Я понимаю твое недоверие ко всем…

\- Заткнись.

\- Не сердись. С болью, вот здесь, - он прикоснулся к рубашке Дайки там, где за ребрами находилось сердце. - Это боль, как затяжная болезнь. Я знаю, от нее можно избавиться, она больше не трогает тебя. Тебя вообще больше ничего не трогает. Какая-то особая бесчувственность.

\- Чего ты от меня хочешь? - Дайки отстранил его руку и сделал шаг назад. Он смотрел в глаза Куроко, но хотел зажмуриться.

\- Я хочу тебя, - сказал Куроко в обычной своей манере.

\- Прости, что?

\- Я хочу тебя, Аомине-кун.

\- Заткнись, мы же здесь не одни, - Аомине бесили этот тон и спокойствие Куроко, с которыми он заявлял о своих желаниях.

\- Ты не ответил.

\- Пошли.

Дайки буквально выволок Куроко из кабинета в мужской туалет и на этом вся его злость испарилась. Он закрыл дверцу в кабинку и прямо уставился на Тецую. 

\- Здесь, - сказал Дайки. Куроко пожал плечами, а затем за галстук притянул к себе и поцеловал. Потом Аомине чувствовал, как Тецу улыбается в его губы, но не прерывал поцелуй - у него был жадный рот, который открывался навстречу. Куроко сделался податливым, отчего-то послушным. Это было не похоже на их первый раз, когда все превратилось в борьбу. Теперь все стало по-другому. Даже на прикосновения Тецуя реагировал иначе. 

\- Презерватив в портмоне.

\- Что? - откликнулся Куроко. Дайки залез в карман за портмоне, а Тецуя опустился вниз: достал возбужденный член и провел по головке теплым языком. Аомине застонал. Все просто.

Дайки поднял Куроко под ягодицы и зажмурился, Тецуя снова узкий и тугой - у того свело пальцы на ногах, он раскрылся весь навстречу - обвил ногами бедра Аомине, впился пальцами в широкие плечи и принимал его в себя, как будто ему никогда ни с кем не было так хорошо, как с ним.

Аомине улыбался после. Куроко не видел его то ли ухмылки, то ли улыбки, но Дайки улыбался ему во встрепанные волосы и прижимал сильнее к себе. Все стало проще простого - немного, для начала, отпустило в груди.

***

_\- Ханамия, доброе утро. Это Имаеши. Зачем звоню? Да, я вот прогуливаюсь по Икебокуро, наклонился завязать шнурок - смотрю, а в кадке с пальмой лежит запаянный пакет с картой памяти. Я сразу подумал о тебе. Твой человек же обронил? Ладно, я шел за ним. Что я собираюсь с ней делать? Надо подумать. Ой, она упала, а я на нее, кажется, наступил. Ну-ну, не злись так, всякое бывает._


End file.
